Pokemon Blaze
by BassBX
Summary: Follow a young man's journey through Kanto to become a Pokemon master. Action, language, romance, lust and lemons are present so read at your own risk,


Chapter 1: A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins...

(Announcement time! Unfortunately, due to my waning interest, I'm going to be cutting down on the lemons. I want this story to fit my goals, to write good fiction. And since I'm still practicing with lemons, it seemed illogical to have a story focused on them. Therefore, lemons will now only occur with important characters. I apologize to everyone.)

The Kanto Region. Home to many a wonder. The most important being: The Pokémon. Creatures of wonderous ability and power. They range from small to large, reptilian to mammal. The land used to be undeveloped, until humans settled in the region. Nowadays humans live in harmony with Pokémon, and Pokémon Trainers, humans who train and use Pokémon for battles in the Pokémon League. Their goal? Indigo Plateau. Where the Elite Four resides.

In a quiet corner of the Kanto region lies a small town by the name of Pallet. Here is where our story begins.

Inside a house in Pallet Town, a young man was sleeping. His room was filled with Pokémon items. Cards, movies, games, you name it, he had it. He was a man of 20 years, with flame red hair and ice blue eyes, currently closed due to sleep. He wore black sweat pants and no shirt. He was muscular and handsome. His name was Jake Blaze. Suddenly something moved under the covers, making a bump in the covers. Soon a little Vulpix peeked its head out from under the covers. She cutely licked Jake's face, and spoke. "Jake, I'm hungry.." She said sweetly, causing Jake to open his eyes and smile. "Good morning, Vulpix." He said with a glint in his eyes. He had possessed this ability since he was young. His mother, now deceased, was a talented psychic, able to communicate with Pokémon. Through chance, or some might argue, fate, Jake inherited that ability from his mother.

Jake hopped out of bed onto the carpet floor of his room on the second floor of his house. Walking over to his closet, he stripped down his pants, and put on some jeans. He then slipped on a red tee shirt, and his trademark black leather jacket. He never left home without it. He then grabbed his black fingerless gloves, and put them on. Finally, he laced up his white running shoes. Running down the stairs with Vulpix, Jake saw that his father, Richard, was sitting at the kitchen table , looking at the newspaper and sipping coffee.

Richard Blaze was a man of forty two, with crimson hair just like Jake, but had emerald green eyes. Jake's blue eyes were from his mother.

Richard wore a black bathrobe, and had a goatee on his chin. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Jake." "Morning Dad. What's for breakfast?" Richard then gestured to a plate of sausage and eggs. Jake smirked and sat down, beginning to wolf down his food. Richard chuckled. "So, what are you going to be doing today, son?" He asked. Jake looked up and smiled. "I'm going to Professor Oak's lab today to get a starter Pokémon." He said excitedly.

Richard looked thoughtful. "What about Vulpix?"

"She's only a few years old. She'll need someone besides me to look after." Jake explained, finishing his breakfast and standing up, grabbing his empty backpack he set aside for the journey. Lastly he grabbed Vulpix's Pokéball.

"I'll be back dad, and I'll be a champion!" Jake said happily. "Don't come back unless you are!" Richard joked, causing them both to laugh before Jake left.

Jake left the house, the sun shining brightly, and a cool breeze flowing through the town. Jake smiled as he began to walk down towards Professor Oak's lab. Suddenly he heard someone call him.

"Yo! Jake! Hold up!" A feminine voice called. Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hi, Morrigan.." Jake said, a touch of irritation laced in his words.

Morrigan was a tall woman, about six feet. She was curvy. Very curvy. In fact, her dress style is solely to call attention to her body. She wore a tight, low cut black tank top to call attention to her DD breasts, and wore blue booty shorts to flaunt her shapely ass. She was gorgeous, and her face was framed by long, electric blue hair.

"Now that's not nice, Jake. I just wanted to chat. You going to Oak's place too?" Morrigan asked curiously. "Yeah. I am."

"Well then that will make us rivals. I hope you'll be ready for a spanking." Morrigan winked, causing Jake to blush. He looked away. "Don't be stupid. I'm the one who will be the champion!" He said, before the two ran off towards the lab, Morrigan's breasts bouncing the whole way.

When they arrived, Professor Oak was waiting for them. He stood up from his desk as the duo raced in. "Hello Jake, Morrigan. You're on time." He said with a grin.

"Yes, professor, we're here to begin our journeys!" Jake said excitedly.

"Show us the goods, professor!" Morrigan demanded.

Oak laughed and motioned for them to calm down. "Now now. We'll get to that. Now, over here." He said, leading them to a table with three Poké balls on them. "Here is where you will choose your starter. Who will it be? The Grass Type Bulbasaur, the Water Type Squirtle, or the Fire Type Charmander?" He asked.

Jake gestured to Morrigan. "Ladies first." He said kindly. Morrigan giggled. "Ever the gentleman." She winked and walked to the table, swaying her hips as she walked. She stopped and licked her lips hungrily. "I choose Bulbasaur." She said, tossing the ball and Bulbasaur appeared, landing in her arms, crying out happily and cutely. Morrigan giggled and nuzzled the grass type.

Jake smiled. He thought for at least five minutes. But after looking at Vulpix, he decided. "I choose Charmander." He said, choosing the fire lizard in order to keep Vulpix company.

Charmander appeared in a burst of flame, and yawned. "Morning! Who are you?" The lizard asked. Jake smiled. "I'm Jake. I'm your new friend." He said happily.

Charmander then cheered and hugged Jake. "A new friend!"

Oak chuckled at the scene despite being unable to understand the Pokémon. "Alright you two. Get going, begin you journey into the world of Pokémon!" He said.

"Yes, Professor!" Both trainers said happily. "Oh, and if you have the time, there should be a package waiting for me in Viridian City, if you could pick it up and bring it to me, that would be appreciated." He said.

Both trainers nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later." Morrigan said. Jake looked at her. "But we haven't battled!" He protested.

"You think I'm gonna force my darling Bulbasaur to fight so soon? Think again, Jake." Morrigan winked before leaving.

Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before thanking Professor Oak and leaving the lab.

Stepping out onto Route 1, Jake smiled. He had stopped by his house to pick up a supply of twenty Poké Balls from his father, so he was ready to begin his journey.

Walking through the tall grass proved to be a good training opportunity. He found himself face to face with his first wild Pokémon, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, Pidgey. Vulpix was easily able to weaken the bird, making it ripe for capture. However, Jake opted to send Pidgey to the PC, since he wanted to have a Spearow in his team. A little further on, he was brought to the edges of frustration from a chase with a Rattata. After finally catching it, he sent it to the PC as well.

Within the next minutes, he arrived in Viridian City.

"An Eternally Green Paradise. Cool." Jake said, reading the sign at the entrance to the city. He saw a glittering lake to his left, as well as the entrance to Route 22. Looking further, the Pokémon Center and Poké Mart were ahead, and behind those was the Viridian Gym.

Jake smiled and headed towards the Center, and was greeted by Nurse Joy. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How may I help you?" She asked kindly. Her pink hair was always a giveaway to who she was, as Jake would see several times in his journey.

"Yes. I'd like my Pokémon healed please." Jake said, handing her his two Pokémon. "Yes sir! Right away!" Joy smiled and put the two balls in the machine. A jingle was heard, and Jake soon had his Pokémon back. He exited the Center and headed to the Mart.

"Ah, are you from Pallet Town?" The clerk asked, as Jake browsed the myriad of shelved goods in the store. He looked up. "Yeah. Yeah I am." The clerk then pulled out a package. "Here. Professor Oak told us you were coming." He said. Jake took the package and nodded. "Thanks." He said with a smile. After purchasing a few Potions, he headed out, and back to Pallet Town. This time the trip was easier due to the ledges he could jump off of.

When he arrived back at the lab, Morrigan and Oak were waiting for him. "'Bout time you showed up." Morrigan winked, making Jake sigh before handing Oak the package.

"Thank you very much, Jake. Now for your reward." Professor Oak then opened the package and handed the two trainers little red devices. "This is my creation: the Pokédex. It was my dream to log the data about every known Pokémon. Alas, I am too old for that now, but I have confidence that you two will pull through for me!" He said happily. Both trainers nodded. "You can count on us, Professor!" They said enthusiastically.

The two soon left the lab, in excited spirits. Morrigan smiled. "Well I'm off . Gonna get truly started on my journey. See ya around, Blaze." She said, playfully hip checking him before strutting off. Jake blushed intensely at her actions.

"Why does she always do that?!" He muttered, bewildered.

He snapped his fingers in realization. He needed a Town Map. He darted off towards an old friend's house. But as soon as he reached the door, the door slammed open into his face. Jake's vision swam as he found himself on the ground, Blue looking down at him. "Geez, Jake. Why were you standing in front of the door?!" He asked, surprised at the collision. Jake groaned and got up off the ground. "Dammit Blue..." He muttered. Blue chuckled. "How was I supposed to know you were there?" He asked mockingly before walking away.

Jake shook his head and walked inside, seeing Blue's sister Daisy watching TV. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped. "Oh. It's you, Jake." She smiled and turned to face him. Jake smiled. "Hey Daisy. I need a Town Map. Can I have one?" He asked.

Daisy nodded. "Anything for a friend. Especially one so cute." She winked. "Wh-what?!" Jake blushed.

Daisy laughed. "Just kidding, Jake. I don't mean anything by it." She said happily. Jake calmed down, blushing still. He smiled and took the map, walking out of her house. Daisy sighed. "I guess he'll need to learn more about relationships to actually get turned on by me." She ran a hand through her hair as she turned to continue watching TV.

Jake left Pallet Town, and arrived back in Viridian City, and decided to head to Route 22 to catch some more Pokémon. While out there, he managed to capture a Mankey and Spearow, the latter of which he added to his team.

Suddenly he heard a familiar feminine voice. "Thought I'd find you here. You always were a completionist when you played video games. Why should real life be any different?" Morrigan sauntered in front of him. "What? I want to fulfill Professor Oak's dream. And mine." Jake said confidently.

Morrigan simply bent over, facing him, intentionally giving him an eyeful of her bountiful cleavage. He blushed.

"You gonna stare? Or battle? I could do either." Morrigan taunted, making Jake go red in the face. "Fine! Let's do this!"

(End of chapter 1.)


End file.
